


With Talons and Claws

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets a different type of handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Talons and Claws

Title: With Talons and Claws  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 1,000  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal gets a different type of handjob.

 

"Hannibal, are you sure you want to try this? You saw what happened when I practiced on other things and none of them were as squashable as your..." Newt gestured towards Hannibal's crotch. "I really think we should wait another month or so before we do it. I really don't want to explain to the hospital how the injury happened."

Newt tried not to think about the carrot and cucumber and even the sausage he'd practiced on. It had taken ages to clean up the mess and get the little shredded bits out of his talons. Newt also tried not remember how white Hannibal's face had gone when it had happened too, as if he'd realized he had made a terrible mistake.

"Relax, kid." Hannibal reached into the pocket of his jacket. "I had these made for you. It should solve the problem." He handed what looked like a pair of gloves to Newt.

"When did you measure my talons?" Newt stroked his fingers over the gloves. The leather was softer than he expected and felt thicker at the tips. "You're going to have to put these on me, I'll never be able to reach."

"How about we both get naked first?" Hannibal quickly started shedding clothing, putting it neatly on a chair by the bed. "We'll give it a try and if it doesn't work, we won't do it again, okay?"

"Fine, but if this all goes horribly wrong, don't blame me." Newt took a deep breath as he slowly removed his clothes. His shirts were trickier to deal with now that they had to be custom made to accommodate his wings. He fiddled with the buttons and a bit of velcro until it fell away. He flexed his wings a little before angling his body to spread them fully without knocking anything over.

"I will never get tired of seeing those." Hannibal gave Newt a smile as he sat down on the bed. "How do you want to do this?"

"Um... Put the gloves on first and then throw me one of the pillows for my knees. You can stay where you are and I'll kneel on the floor. It's going to take me a few tries to make sure I can get the angle right." Newt's pants and boxers joined his shirt. "I haven't been this nervous about anything sexual since I went on my third date with Mercedes Thompson. Turns out your date won't ever talk to you again if you throw up on them while having sex."

Hannibal laughed. "I've got one that'll top that." He motioned for Newt to come closer and began to carefully slip the gloves Newt had been holding onto the talons. They were a perfect fit. "Sex on a roof doesn't always end well. You could roll the wrong way and go over the side into some rosebushes. I was on the bottom when we hit. That's where those scars running from the back of my thigh to the curve of my ass came from. She broke her arm. The noises woke her parents up. I had to run down the street naked and bleeding all over the place while her daddy chased me with a shotgun. Fun times, kid."

"You're not kidding. Oh my god." Newt stared at Hannibal with wide eyes. "Yeah, you win." He curled his talons into fists just to see if his claw tips would puncture the leather, but they couldn't tear through it. "Toss one of those pillows this way."

The pillow almost hit Newt in the face. He made a rude gesture in Hannibal's direction. While Newt was trying to find the perfect spot on the floor, Hannibal grabbed the lube from small table by the bed. Newt watched Hannibal slick himself up out of the corner of his eye.

"Isn't the lube going to ruin the gloves?"

"Doesn't matter. I bought a dozen pairs." Hannibal wiped his fingers off on a tissue. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah." Newt licked his lips nervously. He leaned forward and stretched his wing out. "Are you?"

"Go for it." Hannibal sucked in a breath as Newt's talons wrapped around his cock. "Little harder, Newt. Yeah, that's it."

Newt twisted his body a bit until Hannibal could rest a hand on his head. He smiled as Hannibal's fingers tangled in the thick strands, tugging just hard enough to make his scalp ache. Newt concentrated on moving his wing, stroking Hannibal slowly. The longer he stroked, the more his shoulder hurt. He swore softly under his breath.

"What's wrong? It feels nice."

"I don't think my wings are designed to move like this." Newt frowned as he let go of Hannibal before switching to his other talon. "Sorry, I was starting to get a cramp."

"We can stop if you want." Hannibal groaned softly as Newt tightened the talons on his left wing slightly. "I'm getting close, so figure out what you want to do here."

"Nah, I've got this." Sweat dripped down his forehead as Newt began to move faster. The corners of his mouth twitched when he heard a familiar whimper escape Hannibal's lips. "Come for me, Hannibal."

He heard Hannibal whisper his name and the fingers in Newt's hair tightened painfully as Hannibal's release hit. Newt continued to move his talons until Hannibal began to slump back on the bed. He pulled away from the older man with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, how fucking awesome was that?" Newt got to his feet, twisting his spine until he heard it pop. Then he rotated his shoulders to work some of the kinks out of his upper back. "I totally jerked you off with my wings!"

"Yes, you did." Hannibal patted the mattress beside him. "Now get over here so I can return the favor. Minus the wings, of course."

Newt scrambled up onto the bed. He brought his mouth to Hannibal's ear. "Make me scream your name."

"I plan on it, kid."


End file.
